skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders and the Disney Club: The Creative Adventures
Skylanders and the Disney Club: The Creative Adventures is a fan made fourth game. 62 of the Skylanders (excluding Giants or Original Skylanders) will return and the other are new. There is also 16 all-new Lightcore figures for the Skylanders, and 6 all-new Platinum figures for the Disney. Also feature 18 Variants. It will release on September 14th, 2015. The starter pack is worth $100 dollars with 6 figures (3 Skylanders and 3 Disney), a merged Disney/Skylanders transporting portal, and cards. It will also resemble a sequel to Disney Infinity and a spin-off to Skylanders. The Sparkly Edition Starter Pack is worth $125 dollars, along with 6 Exclusive Figures, and the Dark Starter Pack version is worth $150 dollars, with 7 new figures. Skylanders and the Disney Club: The Creative Adventures Catchphrases Skylanders and the Disney Club: The Creative Adventures Waves/Packages Skylanders/Disney Characters New Disney * Olaf (Starter/Starter:3DS) * Kristoff * Merida (Starter/Starter:3DS) * Tiana * Louis * Prince Naveen * Snow White * The 7 Dwarves (Not Sold Separately) * Beast * Belle * Lumiere * Aladdin * Quasimodo * Peter Pan * Flynn Rider (Dark Edition Starter Pack) * Ariel * Elizabeth Swann * Genie * Sofia the First * Princess Amber * Candace * Hercules * Tarzan * Kuzco (Dark Edition Starter Pack) * Prince James * Bolt * Fix-It-Felix * Queen Elinor * King Fergus * Hans Returning Skylanders Magic Series 4,3,2 * Burning Fire Breathing Spyro (Dark Edition Starter Pack) * Magical Staff Double Trouble * Infinite Roll Wrecking Ball * Alchemist Transforming Pop Fizz (Starter) * Starfall Star Strike * Magic Roll Dune Bug * Powerful Beam Hoot Loop * Painful Sneaking Trap Shadow Earth Series 4,3,2 * Perfect World Champion Terrafin * Pulse Blast Prism Break * Dinosaur Wheel Bash * Crystal Pulverizer Flashwing * Mega Munch Slobber Tooth * Rolling Motorcycle Scorp * Slammer Hammer Rubble Rouser * Spinning Knight Doom Stone Tech Series 4,3,2 * Bullet Shooter Trigger Happy * Laser Pointing Drobot * Robot Charge Drill Sergeant * Wrench Headache Sprocket * Time Bomb Countdown (Starter:3DS) * Up,Up and Away Wind-Up * Arkeyan Machine Gun Magna Charge * Space Laser Spy Rise (Dark Edition Starter Pack) Fire Series 4,3,2 * Burning Lava Thrower Eruptor * Fire Spirit Sword Ignitor * Blazing Runner Flameslinger * Critical Comet Hot Dog * Very Angry Fryno * Whip Furnace Smolderdash * Exploding Knight Bomb Blast Zone * Dragon Firecracker Fire Kraken Water Series 4,3,2 * Water Blast Gill Grunt * Four Fists of Icy Doom Slam Bam * Scuba Dragon Slimy Zap * Ice Spear Chill (Starter:3DS) * Aqua Athletic Double Fish Riptide * Electronic & Energetic Punk Shock * Pirate Sword Ahoy Wash Buckler * Skating Expert Freeze Blade Air Series 4,3,2 * Dragon Illuminator Whirlwind * Storm Rager Lightning Rod * Loud Screaming Sonic Boom * Triple Turbine Turbuator Jet-Vac * Oxygen Puffing Pop Thorn (Starter) * Sphinx Laser Scratch * Perfect Storm Free Ranger * Rocket Man Boom Jet Life Series 4,3,2 * Splinter Cell Stealth Elf * Crush-It Stump Smash * Locked Target Zook * Delicious Shroomboom * Stinger Bee Bumble Blast * Riding Boar Zoo Lou * Sneak N' Sniff Stink Bomb * Dig-a-Tunnel Grilla Drilla (Dark Edition Starter Pack) Undead Series 4,3,2 * Thundering Dragon Cynder * Multi-sword Chop Chop * Necromancer Hex * Fast Steed Spear Fright Rider * Barefeet Skater Roller Brawl (Starter) * Ghostly Grim Creeper * Snake Venom Rattle Shake * Vampire Boxer Night Shift Returning Disney Series 2 * Superhero Mr. Incredible * Horror Roar Sulley * Savvy Captain Jack Sparrow * Scary One-Eye Mike * Reach for the Sky Woody * Jetpack Buzz Lightyear * Rapid Punch Wreck-It-Ralph (Starter) * Heroic Warm Anna * Freezing Cold Elsa * Rodeo Cowgirl Jessie * Treasure Hunter Barbossa * Swashbuckling Davy Jones * Elastic Band Mrs. Incredible * Super Fast Dash * Force Field Violet * Invisible Randall * Powerful Syndrome * Accelerating Lightning McQueen * Mega Tow Mater * Gun Shooting John Reid * Bird Feeder Tonto * Stealth Spy Holley Shiftwell * Italian Francesco Bernoulli * Halloween Jack Skellington * Long Haired Rapunzel * Creative Phineas * Sidekick Ferb * Super Secret Agent Perry * Magical Sorceror Mickey Lightcore Lightcore Spyro (Sparkly Edition Starter Pack) Spyro's skin glows. Lightcore Gill Grunt Gill Grunt's harpoon glows. Lightcore Trigger Happy Trigger Happy's guns glow. Lightcore Stealth Elf Stealth Elf's daggers glow. Lightcore Whirlwind Whirlwind's horn glows. Lightcore Cynder (Sparkly Edition Starter Pack) Cynder's skin glows. Lightcore Fryno Fryno's armor glows. Lightcore Slam Bam Slam Bam's body glows. Lightcore Lightning Rod Lightning Rod's body glows. Lightcore Roller Brawl Roller Brawl's eyes and skates glow. Lightcore Stump Smash Stump Smash's stumps glow. Lightcore Wrecking Ball Wrecking Ball's tongue glows. Lightcore Terrafin Terrafin's fin and fists glows. Lightcore Wash Buckler Wash Buckler's tentacles and mustache glows. Lightcore Blast Zone Blast Zone's fire body glows. Not the armor. Lightcore Magna Charge Magna Charge's eye and wheel glows. He also magnet glows Platinum (TOYS R US EXCLUSIVE) * Platinum Olaf (Sparkly Edition Starter Pack) * Platinum Merida (Sparkly Edition Starter Pack) * Platinum Beast * Platinum Woody * Platinum Tarzan * Platinum Sofia * Platinum Elsa * Platinum Jessie * Platinum Amber Variants (Walmart, Target, TOYS R US and EB Games Exclusive) Skylanders * Limited Edition Wind-Up (Target) * Black Spike Popthorn (Starter:3DS; Dark Edition Starter Pack) * Orange Fire Spyro (TOYS R US) * Corkscrew Riptide (EB Games) * Diamond Prism Break (Sparkly Edition Starter Pack; Walmart) * Chrome Dune Bug (Target) Disney * Royal Kuzco (Walmart) * Camouflage Agent P (Dark Edition Starter Pack; Target) * Butler Quasimodo (TOYS R US) * Slush Olaf (EB Games) * Christmas Jack Skellington (Sparkly Edition Starter Pack; Walmart) * Super Charged Lightning McQueen (Starter:3DS; TOYS R US) Category:Fan Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Disney Category:Crossovers Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan games Category:Fan idea Category:Games Category:Spin-Offs Category:Protected Pages